User blog:Primussupremus/Sentricus.
Sentricus is a member of an ancient race responsible for the creation of the celestials just after the Big Bang some 13.8 billion years ago called the great ones. This race of all powerful beings were too the celestials as the celestials are too flies with their wings ripped off and their right back leg cut off , The great ones appeared just before the event known as the big bang existing within the singularity itself acting as the guardians of the Source. When the big bang finally happended the great ones began the process of seeding the new universe with life by creating the Celestials all powerful brain like entities with matter manipulation abilities. Senticus had no physical form when he first appeared out of the singularity that would become the universe so he manifested himself a body in the form of a Galaxy 300 times the size of the milky way. When this was action was completed Sentricus began to create celestials on every world in the galaxy he embodied When this was done Sentricus formed manifestation bodies for himself on each of the worlds that formed within his Galaxy sized Avatar body. Over millions of years Sentricus used the celestials as a means to expand himself so as to encompass all of the universe and more this way he would become truly infinite. The celestial known as Ego was inspired by Senticrus to expand himself over the universe resulting in his death in 2014. Sentricus true form exists some 10^10^5000m away from his avatar form meaning that it is nearly impossible without magic to reach him in any reasonable length of time. Like every other member of his kind Sentricus pocesses abilities far beyond even the most powerful celestials known to the inhabitants of the universe. Subatomic manipulation: Great ones have the ability to manipulate matter at the subatomic level allowing for the creation of new life forms such as the celestials as well as entire galaxies. This power can even be used to create avatars so that the Great ones can interact with lesser life forms like Celestials without destroying the entire universe+ more. Galaxy form: Sentricus used his godlike abilities to form himself a body in the shape of a galaxy from this galaxy he was able to spawn trillions of Celestials that would in turn expand across the universe. Energy manipulation: Great ones have the ability to manipulate energy on a universal scale allowing for the destruction of entire universes as well as universal creation.Stronger Great ones have even been shown to be able to manipulate multiple universes with an upper bound of how many universes they could control being 10^5000. Time travel: Great ones have demonstrated the ability to travel through time allowing them to control the destiny of the universe over the billions of years of their existence. Immortality: It is impossible without an object like the infinity gauntlet to hurt even the weakest Great one as their true forms exists in realm beyond the concept of Death itself. However it is possible for Cosmic entities like eternity to destroy and possibly kill their avatar forms. Godlike physical capabilities: The physical abilities of Great ones are immense as they are able to wield the infinity stones even in an extremely weakened state as if they were mere childrens toys. Category:Blog posts